


Attention

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Where Goshiki can't stop thinking about how cute his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~~ honestly it's likely that I'm uploading a lot today, although this story doesn't focus much on the GoshiKage but more on Goshiki and his feelings, I think it's cute kskdkd  
> I hope you enjoy it, I already graduated so I will be uploading a lot! :P  
> You can find me on Twitter under the name @Lco_T_amo

Goshiki Tsutomu was considered a simple person, being called "simpleton" sometimes by his older teammates, but none of that would affect him, in his second year at Shiratorizawa he had established himself as a team ace and not only that. He had managed to conquer the heart of Karasuno's beautiful jet black setter, seeing Kageyama's performance on the court had ignited something inside him, so after his defeat against Karasuno in his first year, he had been surprised to know what said boy he had managed to get into the youth camp. That just went to show how awesome he was, so he got stubborn on the idea of what said first-year point guard will put up for him. He saw himself sometimes calling for Hinata, who for the most part would be with Tobio.

So that way, after two months he was able to hang out with said monstrous duo, preferring to turn his attention to the jet. Although it had been a bit intense, that same day he got Kageyama's number (with the promise that he would pass Shirabu's number, of course) so yes, he had slowly managed to establish a friendship relationship until he realized that that her feelings for jet were more of the romantic kind.

Which led to starting a relationship in which they currently had about 5 months, 3 hours, 21 minutes and 31 seconds, he was totally satisfied with their relationship. However, there were things that used to bother him.

It was normal for Shiratorizawa to have his training camps now, so he used to hang out with the same people a lot from last year, but suddenly he found himself feeling annoyed by two people in particular.

Hinata Shouyo and Tsukishima Kei, during the practice matches they had against Karasuno, used to get annoyed at how the pair used to treat his boyfriend.

Hinata used to demand a lot from Tobio, asking for more and more being the hyperactive ball that he was, which made the jet have to be attentive at all times without giving him any rest, which ended up leaving his poor boyfriend exhausted from so much walking the court , it's not like this one is upset about it. He seemed to enjoy being on the court quite a bit, simply that he knew that later the jet would be tired enough to pay attention to him.

Tsukishima Kei was another matter, he didn't have as much energy as his boyfriend and he used to jump in time with him, annoying his boyfriend a bit when he didn't jump enough or when a few salty words came out of his mouth. he. It was annoying how he managed to attract Tobio's attention just by saying "king" it is not as if he did not want to tell him that way, come on, Kageyama tobio looked like royalty with his bearing, but he knew perfectly well that his boyfriend did not appreciate that nickname altogether. While he accepted it now, he still made it a bit uncomfortable.

Which led to feeling irritated with the pair of Seijoh, who gave him that reputation as king of the court, Kunimi did not even push himself and Kindanchi only accepted the placements, waiting for the point guard to catch up with him. Although well, this was his opinion, he himself would admit that he got scared of how Shirabu was able to say so many things with one look, he did not want to imagine how horrible it would be if suddenly, he was given to use words. Still, he would finish off any placement they gave him, no matter how hard it was to do.

An ace should be able to finish off any set!

With Koganegawa and Hyakuzawa he had no problems, the former admired his boyfriend quite a bit and the latter was quite indifferent to him.

So his favorite activity was to break through the blocks of those who took the attention of his boyfriend, and also those who made him feel bad, even though Tobio would call him back saying that he really didn't care and say something. as.

"You don't have to worry, it was my fault too"

Wasn't he cute? God, Goshiki could die of love for the way Tobio's eyes softened when he looked at him, how his blue irises seemed to be focused only on him, how he would gently caress his hair before sliding one of them towards his cheek, bringing their foreheads together before smiling at him in that way he loved so much, where his shy dimples showed, just for him. He was so in love with the way Tobio snuggled into his arms, talking about how Goshiki has improved and complimenting his technique, blushing when he receives compliments, he usually softly says "I love you" when he thinks he's already asleep, he just loves everything. the extension of Kageyama Tobio.

"oi Goshiki, are you okay?" Inquiry koganegawa observing how the Ace of Shiratorizawa remained practically static in its place, with the cart of balls.

"Ah? Yeah, I was just thinking" he replied automatically as he returned to carry the balls to his place.

"Thinking of the King?" Tsukishima scoffed, stifling a laugh when he saw the jet almost stumble.

"He is my boyfriend, what is the problem?" he hissed annoyed as he turned to look at the others.

It wasn't the first time they'd made those comments since his relationship with the raven blue-eyed came to light, but he didn't expect everyone to seem to have a little resentment towards their relationship. A tense silence settled in the room, none being able to speak until they were interrupted by a booming voice.

"Yamayama-kun said he's outside!" Hinata announced before looking confused why everyone was suddenly silent.

At that he was quick to try to fix himself, adjusting his clothes and hairstyle.

"How I look?" Goshiki quickly inquired about the others, he didn't have a mirror near him and his cell phone was in his sports bag.

"Do you look good? You didn't do much" Kindaichi replied as he looked confused at the jet.

"Well that's enough, see you later" he announced before running off towards the gym exit, quickly meeting a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Hello" Kageyama greeted softly as he approached the other, watching as the other approached him nervously.

"Hello" Goshiki replied softly before placing a quick kiss on the opponent's lips, smiling when he saw how the other frowned at the short contact between his lips.

"That's it?" Tobio inquired as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, feeling arms go around his waist quickly. "You tend to be more excited"

At the words of his boyfriend, he couldn't help but be ashamed. If he had to be honest, they saw each other regularly and whenever they met, he used to attack his boyfriend's lips with enthusiasm, although they had never gone beyond kissing, it did not mean that in some cases he would have to stop their kissing sessions given that he himself would be having "problems". Which would end in Goshiki locked in the bathroom for a few minutes until he calmed down, he went back to Tobio and they just watched a movie. Still, hearing those words coming from Tobio was quite embarrassing.

"Is that so?" Goshiki asked nervously as he caressed the narrow waist of the child "I guess I'm tired, besides anyone can come"

"Oh .." he nodded at the other's words before meeting Goshiki's gaze. "Then come to my house, there is no one"

Tobio was definitely going to be the cause of his death, he nodded as he could at the request of the opponent releasing his grip on the other.

"I-I'm going to get my things" he stuttered slightly as he received a nod from Tobio.

Freeing himself from the grip on his neck, he hurried into the gym looking desperately for his things, although he could stay in Shiratorizawa's bedrooms with Tobio, he preferred to spend his time at the child's home, where he knew for sure that no one would suddenly enter to interrupt them, once together their respective things I ignore the curious looks of all.

"Are you going to the bedroom?" Kunimi inquired curious as he saw the attacker practically throwing all of his things into his bag.

"No, to Tobio's house," he replied before quickly leaving, completely ignoring him as the room fell into tense silence.

It didn't take long for him to return with the jet, clasping their hands quickly as he began his walk towards the minor's house. Both talking about their respective camps, he felt completely fulfilled with himself the moment he watched as a smile was planted on the opponent's face, next to those charming dimples.

Ah, he was so lucky to be by Kageyama Tobio's side.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you see it? Let me know!! I'm so excited to see what more Kageyama bowl stuff is out there! I would like to know how to draw to be able to make art of various things, but at the moment I suck at that. Anyway, see you in a while with another story? Maybe goodbye~~✨


End file.
